The present invention relates to valve assemblies mountable to a surface such as a counter top or a wall. More particularly it relates to structures that permit insetting of the usual valve control stem so that the overall design can have a lower/inset profile once a handle is attached to the valve stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,985 discloses a valve mounted to a counter top in a conventional manner. There is an elongated cylindrical valve body with threads on its outer radial periphery, a mounting collar that threads down on the body periphery to a desired position where the collar abuts the counter top, and a valve control stem projecting up through the collar.
However, once a control handle is linked to the valve stem the final design will have the handle considerably upward/outward from the support surface. This places some ornamental constraints, and in any event may be problematic functionally when the valve is mounted through a vertical wall in a compact shower enclosure.
Apart from ornamental and space constraints, it is important that whatever assembly is used adequately seal the opening through the support surface. For example, one wants to prevent water from a shower leaking out the wall opening behind the enclosure. This is a complicating factor in designing valve assemblies.
Traditional valve assemblies often rely on caulk which can be ornamentally undesirable in some cases. Other traditional assemblies incorporate o-ring seals at positions where the seal may wear.
Hence, a need exists for a valve assembly that provides a lower profile appearance for a given type of handle, while also providing a watertight assembly.